1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer assembly and its cooling.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Logic processors of computer assemblies usually generate large amounts of heat and provision is usually made to discharge the heat. Heat sinks are sometimes mounted directly to logic processors, and other times located distant to logic processors and thermally connected to the logic processors through devices such as heat pipes. A heat sink usually has a fin support and a plurality of fins extended from the fin support. The heat is transferred to the fins, from where the heat is convected to air. Fans often blow air over the fins to accelerate cooling.
A logic processor is usually located with chipsets, graphic chips and other electronic components on a circuit board which is specifically designed to accommodate the logic processor, the electronic components and other components such as electric connectors etc. The logic processor and the other components may from time to time be upgraded to higher-performance components. Should a logic processor be upgraded, its cooling system will also be upgraded. Dedicated cooling is usually not provided for electronic components such as chipsets and graphics chips. Such electronic components have also become more powerful and generate more heat than in the past. It is now required to cool also such electronic devices to ensure their functional integrity.